


Yuri on ice! - Kako and in Tobira the Hirakimasu

by k_haruyuki



Series: YoI ~ Hitsuzen Yuujin [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Natsume Yuujinchou, Alternative Universe - xxxxHoLiC, Baby, Character Death, Chronic Illness, Lilia is Reiko, Minako is Yuuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: "Hey, wait a minute. What's this place? "A not-so-young voice says, as the woman stands up and serves another cup of tea, placing it on the round table in the center of the room."A shop!" The girls say, opening the door to the customer."A shop that carries out wishes." The woman, with her left hand on her waist and her right hand on a chair, responds by looking at the other woman in front of her. "Welcome. Please sit.""A shop that makes wishes? So what I heard is true. "The long-haired woman trapped in a tight bun and dark brown eyes speaks, looking around the room and sitting down, being served tea."I am the owner of this store, and my name is Minako Okukawa." The woman, Minako, says, sitting opposite the girl."My name is Lilia Baranoskaya."





	Yuri on ice! - Kako and in Tobira the Hirakimasu

**Author's Note:**

> Kako and Tobira the Hirakimasu - Opening the gates of the past
> 
> xxxHOliC & Natsume Yuunjinchou AU

It seemed like a morning. But it is not, because soon the owner of that place is already standing, serious.

"Axel, Lutz and Loop." The tall, long-haired woman calls for her assistants.

"Yes, Master?" The triplets respond at the same time, running down the outer corridor to her.

Three girls, looking 5 years old and identical if it was not their hairstyle and clothes.

"Take the payment I received from that monk years ago from the storehouse." The woman orders, adjusting her red kimono with drawings of black roses scattered all over it. "And they're getting our client today."

"Haaai," they say, turning and running back down the hall.

The woman turns and walks into her chambers, sitting down and making herself comfortable on her couch. In front of you, breakfast left by your new slave.

"At last, the day has come. But it will not be easy. "

With a certain disgust, the woman serves up a cup of tea, taking it right away. And then, she listens to her assistants talking.

"Welcome. Our Master is waiting. "

"Hey, wait a minute. What's this place? "A not-so-young voice says, as the woman stands up and serves another cup of tea, placing it on the round table in the center of the room.

"A shop!" The girls say, opening the door to the customer.

"A shop that carries out wishes." The woman, with her left hand on her waist and her right hand on a chair, responds by looking at the other woman in front of her. "Welcome. Please sit."

"A shop that makes wishes? So what I heard is true. "The long-haired woman trapped in a tight bun and dark brown eyes speaks, looking around the room and sitting down, being served tea.

"I am the owner of this shop, and my name is Minako Okukawa." The woman, Minako, says, sitting opposite the girl.

"My name is Lilia Baranoskaya." The other woman, Lilia, responds. "You are…"

"Human or Entity?" Minako interrupts her, receiving a nod from the other woman in response. "Both, or neither. But that is beside the point. If you are here, it is because you have a wish that only this store and I can accomplish, but for every wish fulfilled, a price must be paid. "

Lilia lowers her head, leaning against the back of the chair.

"But before you tell me, answer me one thing," Minako says, making her look up in surprise. "What are you doing with Entities?"

"I ... I do not know." Lilia begins to speak, lifting the bag she had brought with her and removing several papers with characters written in black ink. They were names. "I thought it was okay, until I saw one get burned just because I accidentally put the paper with his name on a candle."

"Tell me everything," Minako asks, sipping her tea.

"I'm an orphan. I lost my parents when I was small and keep changing relatives, because for them and the other people around me, I'm crazy because I see  _them_. "Lilia stops for a cup of tea. "And a year ago, I met a man who also sees them and who is an exorcist. Seeing that I felt uncomfortable with exorcists, he taught me some spells and gave me a kind of wooden club full of seals, telling me that since I have strong spiritual power, I can fight back when entities want to devour me and that I should take their names, to keep them from attacking me again. "

"I understand. And you apparently came to pick up not only from entities that faced you, but also from others that were not even a threat. "Minako says, crossing her legs under the table.

"Yes. And this is how it turned out. "Lilia puts the papers on the table, and Minako notices her shaking hands.

"Apparently you did not bring the club in question," she said, with a concerned look on her face. "But there's no problem. I'll have it in my hands soon. "

Suddenly, the woman in front of him begins to cough with her right hand in her mouth, where a trickle of blood flows from her.

"You are sick. And four months pregnant. "Minako is surprised, and begins to get even more worried. "The father of this child ..."

"Yes. It's him. "Lilia explains, wiping her hand on a tissue.

"Apparently he just told you the basics when he told you to retaliate and take the name of Entities. And you did not even realize what you were really doing. "Minako comments, staring at her seriously.

"I only realized recently, when he asked me to take the name of a certain entity that was very powerful. He wanted to make him his servant, but still it was too powerful. This entity was sealed in a mini-temple in my present city. He knows I collect names, but he does not know how much I already have. "she explains, now looking at the woman in front of her. "Please fulfill my wishes."

"I think one of them has to do with those papers with the names of entities." Minako says. "What would the other be?"

"Make this child I carry and my future generations do not have my skills." she asks, watching the woman sigh.

"About this, I believe that if this child is born, it will be without powers. This is something common involving families with special abilities. Now I can not say the same thing about this child's son or daughter, and I don't have the ability to change that. "Minako explains, scaring the woman. "Now with regard to these names ... You as a sealer should release them. But in your present state it should not be possible. Only your successor can do that. "

"But this ..." Minako begins to speak, coughing again. "How can he or she do without instructions?"

"Do not worry. I'll take care of it, using your 'friend' outside the store. "Minako says, rising from his chair. "Axel, Lutz, Loop."

"Haaaai." The three girls come up, carrying a rectangular box of wood together, handing it to her.

Lilia watches as Minako opens the box and puts it on the table near the sheets of paper. Inside the box, she can see something green and with old age marks, not recognizing what it is. Suddenly, the leaves begin to move by themselves until they rise through the air and begin to dance around the two.

"Those whose names are written here, come together in a way that will aid those who will inherit them." The woman recites, and Lilia realizes that at her feet a magic circle arises.

A gale is made present there and a white light takes over, making Lilia close her eyes. When she opens, she notices in Minako's hands an old book, with its front cover and green as the object in the wooden box, bound with a red cord tied in a yellowish part of the covers. In one of them, there is a white sheet, with nothing written.

"Now name this book by writing here," Minako asks, extending the book to her.

Lilia opens, and begins to leaf through, seeing that the pages of that book are the papers with the names of the entities she has taken. From her purse, she takes out ink and a brush, wetting it halfway and writing the name 'Book of Friends' in Russian on the blank cover paper.

"Interesting name. Unique. "Minako comments" Now with regard to price, I have a warning. Part of it has already been paid by a person who, although not known by you, met you through dreams and cared about you. Unfortunately, due to circumstances, he was not able to help you, since he died when you were a baby. But not before leaving with me the payment of his desire to help you. "

"Eh? How so? "The Russian woman asked, surprised at what she had heard.

"The second part will be your wooden club, which will come to me through your 'friend' and with that, he himself will pay the third part," Minako says, opening the door. "Now go home. You need to rest. I'll keep the book until the right time. "

Really feeling tired and confused, Lilia decides to leave the rest in the hands of that strange woman. With nothing else to do, she leaves the store and joins other people who are traveling through the streets of St. Petersburg, Russia.

Days later, a large brown dog with red symbols on its head lands, being greeted by the Japanese woman waiting outside. Minako touches him on the forehead, and says something to him, and removes her memories from his mind, leaving only instructions on how to use his friends' book and protect his owners. The dog, named Makkachin, returns to Lilia and stays with her for another five months, until she gives birth to a girl and gives her the name of Sasha. A year later, when she was very ill and feeling her end approaching, she asks the dog to help her escape from the hospital and he decides to fulfill her desire, taking her along with her daughter to her favorite tree. Leaving it to go after food, it ends up being sealed by the same exorcist who deceived Lilia.

"Lilia?" This one is frightened to see the woman, already deceased, lying in the tree that was the meeting place of them.

After all, he loved her.

Then he hears the cry of a baby and sees it hidden in the cloths that covered his deceased beloved. In her hand was a paper with the words:  _This child's name is Sasha. Take care of her in my place. Lilia._  And that's what he decides to do. Take care of that child and face the whole hatred of the Feltsman family. It is the only way he has found to show that he is sorry to have abused his beloved, even if it was against his own will.

...

22 years later, the grandson of Lilia is born, under the name Victor Nikiforov. 4 years later, is born Yuuri Katsuki, future successor of Minako Okukawa as owner of the strange shop that realizes wishes. And inevitably, 24 years go by until the day they meet for the first time.


End file.
